cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Comet Eridanus
Synopsis Comet is a present day My Enigma character. One of very few to display a family tradition and worshipping of Enigma. His biological name is Celestino Eridanus, but he was given the nickname Comet by his friends when he propelled himself accidentally at a high velocity when his ability first manifested at the age of seven. His family does not address him by this name however, as they consider it improper and bold, believing strictly that it draws too much attention to the young lad who has a latent and strength power in the enigmatic arts. Personality Comet is a sharp and usually honest male with a purpose to protect and serve those close to him. Even his family who pampers him, and he considers intolerable in their need to worship and be proper and discreet-- he still feels the need to aid them. Relative to his abilities, he is seemingly relentless with them and displays a merciless tendency. His honestness shows when he states that he has a long way to go in the act of catching up with Blaine in the others, since his ability was late and manifested at seven instead of in his earlier pre-adolescent years. He is also mutable, despite being the rebel of his family he is quite quiet. He also never wanted to be known as 'Comet,' but he considered it as forced. Which led to him being regarded as a disgrace to his family. Comet is also willing to go against those who are close to him, while-- he developed a feeling of love for his current comrades. His family on the other hand he disrespects for them not believing their power could avoid blood spills in the first place. Meanwhile they believe they aren't meant to tamper with criminals because they would be sinned by the Enigmatic Gods. Plot Relevance and History Comet's family is very proper and Enigma-religious, they worship the 'gods' who have gifted them with their abilities, albeit Comet believes it was due to the practitioners of science who experimented on their ancestors, his parents frequently shut down his perspective. But due to his unorthodox mindset he kept his own beliefs, just dormant. He encounters Blaine and the lion humanoid comments on his eyes look a lot like Orion's eyes. Intrigued, Comet befriends Blaine to meet Orion and later joins the E-Academy. Due to his family garnering their abilities in a medical way, the whole bloodline has latent ability, due to Comet pursuing a heroine role he has a hard time trying to understand his abilities, as it's true abilities and motives both are cannot be estimated. Appearance Comet is a somewhat tall individual with an intimidating presence, his hair is sleeked back and red with a lopsided black and vermillion beanie commonly concealing it. Banhart manifests in the eyes of the holder, permanently mutating the user with crimson intricate eyes. Which causes mostly crimson eyes with an intricate design on Comet's eyes with a black floral pattern surrounds the pupil. Comet has a single enigmatic circle with the eye of Banhart customized in the center of it inscribed on his palm. Respectively where his heart belongs he has a horizontal stitched scar from where his Enigma developed and sent him flying into a thorn bush. Later he is known to develop the latent ability of thorns around his heart which multiple extra techniques could thrive from. Enigma Comet is a user of Banhart. Banhart-- which is handled as virtually a religion and tradition in the family leaves Comet with a superhuman physiology, technically the adolescent has it mastered to the strength of being able to track and sense those who have a stable amount of blood cycling through their veins along with spilled blood and the connected cause of the spilling, along with him having a cliche ability of disabling and reenabling his ability, something that Emily Eridanus-- his younger sister, cannot do. His adequate strength which overwhelms the entirety of his family's is one of his superhuman abilities to control his own blood. Another abnormality Comet possesses is being able to manipulate blood, but only if it dwells inside a organic target, spilled blood and injected blood that does not naturally manifest inside something leaves him with the inability to track or control it. Banhart's capabilities are never fully explained, but considering he can manipulate the bloodstream it can be assumed that he can control enigmatic energy that permeates through the bloodstream along with distinct cells such as the Battle Disablers. '''Functions''' • Banned • An ability used by most of the Eridanus family, they charge their eyes with their enigmatic energy and become able to see through all beings who have blood inside of them, gaining the ability to see through the veins and ultimately become able to find wounds or inflicted injuries that do not just occur on the surface of the skin. • Blood Clot • A common technique used by the peaceful Eridanus family, as many of them pursue the medical career. Blood Clot allows the user to divulge the bloodstream of the desired target, they then monitor it and manipulate the blood into a curdle to clot it so it doesn't pour out of open wounds or cavities. • Blood Paralysis Technique • Banhart allows Comet to, once they are under his glare, paralyze the opponent by stilling their blood which somehow restricts their movement. He can perform this process to numerous individuals at once, but in the process he ends up straining his eyes to the point where they are bloodshot, leaking with blood and making it hard for him to utilize his ability with perfection. • Blood Detect • Developed as a twenty second sense, Comet somehow has an extra sense manifested in his eyes that allows him the extraordinary ability to track and feel the presence blood within a twenty mile radius. '''Drawbacks and Weaknesses''' If the user overuses the paralyzation ability they end up straining their own eyes in the process, making them bloodshot and begin to bleed and leak bloody tears, which ultimately makes the user easier to activate their ability but also harder to control it to the point where it it's functions are absorbed with fatigue. The 'Blood Paralysis' technique can be countered if only the suggested target has muscle to defend their body. '''Secondary Enigma and Abilities''' Comet-- to make up for his lack of offensive power due to his bloodline. Later found out that his family with their exceptional ocular perception is able to create and whisk up enigmatic circles in an instant. Moreover due to time constraints he puts on himself he doesn't utilize this frequently, and instead has a carving in his skin on his right hand. And is regarded as an exceptional user in this skill considering he can use his ability frequently-- despite not conjuring up circles. • '''Extraordinary Ocular Perception''' • It is inferred that through his family's bloodline he inherited the twisted mutated ability of having extraordinary vision that surpasses most of the superhuman specie, including having greater sight than Blaine with his Inferno Scriptor ability. Which is why his family has no inaccurate mistakes when performing surgery on patients, but considering they lack the motive to train their ability they have never found out this. The capabilities of this humane ability are distinctive, being able to move his eyes to such a length where he can see passing light, and even become able to predict the exact trajectory of an object and the path it will travel by harnessing his calculative ability. Moreover he can only see things within his proximity, anything outside of it he is blind of. =